Losing you
by Southernbell1104
Summary: What if Calleigh was shot during Body count? How would the team deal with it?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Losing You  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to CBS and  
Jerry B.  
Pairings: speed/Calleigh  
Summary: What if Calleigh was shot during Body count? How would the team  
deal with it?  
Spoilers: Body Count  
"911 what's your emergency?" the voice on the telephone asked.  
"Two people in my store were shot and I need help!" yell the storeowner  
back.  
"ok sir please clam down I need to know where your are located so I can  
send the ambulance. Taking a deep breath the store manger replied, "I'm at  
57 west shore drive."  
"Ok thank you sir the ambulance is on the way. Now, what happened?"  
"The Lady came in here looking for Hank Kerner. Well when she saw him she  
took out her gun. The next thing I know she has her barrel against his  
temple so I turned away to call the cops and then next thing I know I hear  
two shots."  
"Ok thank you sir the ambulance should be there, soon." 


	2. a long day

5 minutes later the paramedics were loading Calleigh Duquesne into the  
ambulance, but before they were able to shut the door Horatio Caine pulled  
the door back open and step inside.  
"I want the to know how she is"  
"She has lost a lot of blood and we have got to get her to the hospital  
now. Now get out!" an angry paramedic yelled as Horatio step back out into  
the hot summers day.  
"Well I'll tell you one thing," Alexx said as she walked out of the store.  
"What's that?" Horatio asked as he turn around the face the coroner  
"Calleigh is in better shape than Hank Kerner is." She replied with a  
faint laugh  
"That she is Alexx, That she is" Horatio said as he walked into the store  
to start processing his next crime scene.  
  
Already inside Tim Speedle and Eric Delko stood looking at all the blood  
that lay on the floor and shelves.  
"Something bad happen here," Eric said trying to break the silence between  
the three CSIs.  
"Well no shit Sherlock! Of course something bad happened here or we would  
be here now would we? Speed snapped as he started to leave, "I'm going to  
the hospital to see how Calleigh is doing."  
"Good idea Speed. Stay with her as long as you have to." Horatio yelled  
after him  
"What wrong with him," Eric asked as a little boy who didn't know he had  
done something wrong would.  
"He is on the edge just like the rest of us. Now lets try to figure out  
what happened here." Horatio said as calmly as possible but all the blood  
made him feel uneasy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the Hospital  
  
As Tim entered the ER the smell of sterilization and dried blood took  
over his nostrils. God I hate white Tim thought as he walked towards the  
counter.  
"What can I help you with," asked the receptionist.  
"Umm, I'm looking for my..."before he could finish he heard Alexx yell his  
name.  
"Alexx How is she?" Tim quivered. Hearing the Calleigh got shot had really  
tore him up. They had been secretly dating for the last year and the only  
one who knew it was Alexx because he had answered Calleigh's phone one  
night and the next day Alexx had beaten the truth out of them. Timloved her  
the only problem was that he was to afraid to tell her and right now it  
seem like he would never get the chance.  
"Aww, honey don't cry." Alexx said as softly as she could. She didn't want  
to upset him more. She took his hand into hers and made him sit down.  
"She was shot in her calf and she lost a lot of blood. It was a through and  
through. The bullet tore her calf muscle so they had to take her to  
surgery." Tim looked to he was going to faint as she listen to Alexx talk  
"but the doctor I talked to said that she should be fine once they got her  
out of surgery."  
"What..what..what" was all Tim could stuttered.  
"What do you do? Well you go upstairs to the waiting room. I told them that  
you would be there so they'll come and get you once she is out and once she  
gets out of surgery you hold her hand till she wakes up. Then kiss her tell  
her you love her and that she has one hell of a shot." Alexx said making  
herself and Tim feel more relieved.  
"Thanks Alexx."  
"No problem that's what I'm here for. Now I have to go and see about Hank  
cause I don't want him in my morgue very long."  
"Cute very cute."  
"I try to be" Alexx said as she turned around and waved.  
Tim took in a deep breath before standing up and walking to the waiting  
room. He knew it was going to be a long day. 


	3. Imporant cases

Chapter 2  
  
Back at the Crime Scene  
  
Eric and Horatio were hard at work. They thought if they keep their minds  
at work they wouldn't think too much about Calleigh. It wasn't working.  
They hadn't gotten a call from Speed and it was really starting to worry  
them both. Eric was on his hands and knees trying to the bullet that had  
shot Calleigh. "Here it is H." Eric said weakly. The bullet was covered in  
blood and it made him feel like he was going to throw up. As he bag the  
bullet Horatio got a call from Alexx.  
"That was Alexx" Horatio said as he hung up, "she told me that Calleigh  
will be fine once she gets out of surgery, and that the post on our friend  
Hank Kerner is done."  
"Some friend he is," stated Eric  
"I've got to get back to they lab. Eric keep me posted"  
"Will do boss."  
At the lab.  
  
Horatio walked in to the cold morgue. "God, Alexx it feels like a freezer  
in here."  
"Yeah well the AC is turned down way to low and the knob is broken thanks  
to one of the night shift guys." Alexx said with a look of disgust. "Anyway  
I finish the post for Hank Kerner and found only one bullet. It went in  
through his chest and into his lung where it got stuck."  
"Thanks Alexx I'll get this to ballistics."  
"No problem sugar."  
And with that Horatio head off the to the ballistics lab. Sure Calleigh  
processing the bullet but maybe just maybe the new night shift guy would do  
a half descent job. Calleigh was the number 2 ballistics expert in the  
country and this guy was fresh out of the academy and this case was too  
important to mess up.  
"Hi, Matt right?" Horatio asked trying to be polite as possible. "I'm  
Horatio Cain, and I need these bullets processed. This one came out of Hank  
Kerner and should match this gun." Horatio said has he handed the bullet  
and Calleigh's gun to him. "Now this bullet pierce Calleigh's leg and  
should make with this gun." Horatio was trying to make it easy for Matt so  
that he could screw up.  
"Ok, no problem. I should be done with in the hour." Matt replied. Matt was  
barley 22 and really nice but he had no idea who, Calleigh was and how  
important the case was to everyone.  
"Look I need you to take your time and make sure everything is right. This  
case can not go wrong." Horatio was getting pissed and before he could  
continue his cell phone rang. Saved ball the bell thought Matt as Horatio  
walked out of the lab.  
Once Horatio got off the phone with Tim he had called Eric, and Alexx to  
let them know that Calleigh had gotten out of surgery.  
TBC.  
Sorry its taken a while to update. I've been busy studying for my finals.  
REVIEWS are always welcomed. 


End file.
